They Say True Love Hurts
by MoniquetheGleek
Summary: Small Song Fic.Oneshot.They say that true love hurts, well this could almost kill me.A young love that hurts so much it's like murder. I could give it all up, but in the end, I'd still be alone. He sits there, watching me bleed my heart out and I love i.


A/N: The main idea of this one shot is part of the plot for my next chapter for Not Like The Movies. That's my favorite story, but I keep changing things in it. I already have the next 3 chapters written, but they don't seem perfect enough. This was based on The Harold Song by Ke$ha. I own nothing!

**They say that true love hurts you. I've found that to be true. He hurts me. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally. It's as if he's killing me slowly and painfully. Every moment I'm not with him, it feels like my heart's being ripped out of my chest. When I see him with her** it's like dangling food over a starving man's face. It's not that I don't like her, she just has something I wish I had. Someone I wish would be mine. He never could be mine. He even said so himself.

What we have is beyond 'wrong' and 'disgusting'. Although he's never once denied the love he has for me. He'll hold me in his arms and whisper how much it kills him to not be with me. Although he never once kisses me. He never strays from **her**.

I should probably explain to you a few things. You see, my relationship with this man is not normal at all. In fact, it's taboo to society. **He** is how I will refer to him. You'll never hear a name from me. Not after what happened.

Five years ago, we lived together. I was only 17 at the time and he was 18. It took a while for me to realize my feelings for him. We'd argue and we'd get each other in trouble, but no matter what I did, he'd help me out in the end. I'd listen to him even when I didn't completely agree with what he told me. I'd drop everything just to tease him.

Then, right when I confronted him about my feelings, **she **came along. Juliet came back. Don't ask me how. He had ignored me just to be with her. It hurt like hell, let me tell you that. It killed me to see them together. In fact, I was so caught up in it that my grades slipped even lower and I began wearing black clothes and heavy eyeliner. I was no longer the same girl. The goth group embraced my change. I soon became a cliché leader. I still played pranks, but it was just to get in trouble. I no longer cared about the laughs or popularity. I didn't have to try to be the leader of the Goths. They just sort of assigned me the job.

I became a cruel, cold person. Harper and I didn't talk anymore and He tried to reach out to me. I ignored him and went on through my senior year like that. My parents tried grounding me, to no avail. I'd sneak out to parties and even drank and did marijuana for a while. Trust me, it's not all it's cracked up to be. He tried to stop me a few times. When I graduated, I finally stopped acting recklessly. I applied to art colleges and began packing.

He didn't want me to leave New York. He wanted me to stay there with my 'family'. I reminded him of my family-like feelings for him and he knew it was a lost cause. If he wanted to forget it, then so would I. Then, 2 years later, I got into a car crash. At least, that's what they tell me. I have no memory of it. My boyfriend/fiancée at the time and Him were the only people who I told about it. Well, He found out on his own. But my memories were kinda messed up for a while. In my mind, He had been my boyfriend and Tristan, my fiancée, had been my brother. My normal brother that I'd never had any strange feelings for.

It took them a while to sort through most of my basic memories. They quickly instructed me that He was my brother, not Tristan. Do you have any idea how heart breaking that was for me? It hurt even more than when He was with **her**. My friend June helped me sort through my feelings. I confided in her and told her every secret that I've been needing to get off my chest.

It took a while, but I returned to my normal life. Tristan and I went back to dating and He went back to New York. Three years later, it was time for the wizard competition. Guess who won. . . . . Me. Go figure, right? Right when I'd adapted to a semi normal life, I was granted my full powers.

Go figure, two months later, Juliet broke up with Him for Mason. Yes, my Mason. Perfectly evil of her. Tristan and I didn't last long after that. I wanted to comfort Him, but Tristan thought we were too close. So, I dumped Tristan and I moved back to New York. This time, the only thing keeping us apart was ourselves.

When we decided that we would be together, He had a terrible accident. He got into a plane crash and was proclaimed missing. That was 2 weeks ago. Everyone assumed he was dead, but I'm not giving up. I've researched a spell that could locate him and possibly bring him back. The thing is, it takes away my powers. Of course, this didn't stop me. So, on November 5th, 2010, I preformed the spell.

Needless to say, it took away my powers and granted me a second chance at love. He finally gave in and said we would "try" it, but he couldn't make any guarantees. Today, November 21, 2010, is not only the day he FINALLY kissed me, but it's also the day we told our parents.

Max was fine with it, as always, but our parents took some work. I reminded them that He was the best guy I could have ended up with. I mean, come on, I could have ended up with some stoner guy or something. I was just lucky enough to get someone like Him. My dad was the first one to accept us. My mom took quite a long time. He, always the mama's boy, pleaded with her and won her over.

The only exception was that we reframed from kissing around them. We could hold hands and hug, but nothing more. In a way, it made sense. I'm just happy that we're finally together. He finally accepted that sometimes, fate was cruel. Even though I'd accepted that love hurts, I only barely came to terms that it kills. It kills you from the inside out. With out warning and sometimes, at the worst possible time. But hey, my life's already crazy. Why not this next? Hell, I'm happy it happened. Maybe love isn't as bad as I thought it was. Now, if you excuse me, I have to call Harper and apologize . . .


End file.
